Blood Lust
by BobThebuilder97
Summary: This is the story of a 17yr old troubled girl decoda that has always shielded herself from others.She has a secret but soon finds that so do the new comers to Spoons high school.Deca gradally discovers a new her and helps the love of her life to safety.
1. Curious scars

The alarm clock droned on and on until I got really annoyed. I smacked my hand on the bed side table only to find a post it was now stuck on my hand. "_Nice try Deca but you'll have to try harder than that. Blake."_

"Ugh!" I signed and got up to find the retched alarm clock.

After about 5 minutes of searching for it I finally found it.

"Victory!" I shouted as I found it sitting in the microwave in the kitchen. I picked it up and with as much force as I could manage threw it at the wall, watching in pleasure as it crumbled to pieces.

As I looked at my watch I found it was still quite early and so I decided to pick my clothes out and have a shower. I chose a black blouse with a few badges and a checkered black and white tie and a chain around my neck, black skinny jeans and my favourite black and purple chuck talour's. As I got into the shower it relaxed each muscle in my body. I got out and got dressed and put a spiked cuff around my wrist to cover some of my old scars on my wrist from the even more depressing days.

I signed and went downstairs I grabbed a granola bar and my skateboard as I headed out the back way through the garage. As I passed I stroked my Aston martin and signed as I skateboarded off.

I got to school in record time and pulled out my ipod and played my favourite song I'm so sick by flyleaf. As I was walking I noticed an unfamiliar car in the school car park and saw a group of five standing around it not speaking then the bell rang and the new kids headed off to class and I did the same. My first class was algebra which I absolutely hate so I just turned my ipod up and watched the numbers being scribbled onto the board.

"Miss Smith are you listening to me?" asked Mr Banner

I turned my head up and smirked "Does it look like I'm listening to you?" I asked sarcastically

Suddenly I heard a chuckle from the desk behind me. I turned and saw a one of the new boys sitting behind me with the most absolutely beautiful crocked smile planted on his face. I turned back around to meet Mr Banner(my algebra teacher)going tomato red. I started laughing and I heard the boy behind me join.

"MISS SMITH GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM NOW!!!" He shouted at me.

I smirked in anticipation. "Seriously? You're just going to let me leave like that? Oh it would be my pleasure." I said as I packed my books and looked up at Mr Banner.

"YOU WILL LEAVE MY CLASSROOM AND GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE!!!" he orderd at me.

Ugh I hate being told what to do and so I snapped. Putting my hand in military uniform position on top of my forehead I spoke back with venom filling my words.

"YES SIR I WILL LEAVE YOUR CLASS SIR, BUT I CAN NOT PROMISE YOU I WILL MAKE IT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE SIR!" I shouted back.

Then I put my skateboard down and skated out and down the hall. I put my ipod in and listened to claire de lune to calm me so I wouldn't hit anything.

I hung around until lunch time when the bell finally rang and so I went to the cafeteria. As I was heading there I smacked into a wall, a wall? Huh? I don't remember a wall there. Then I jumped up and brushed myself off. That's when I looked up. I met a pair of midnight blue eye's that looked like they were actually glowing. We stood there for about 5 minutes just looking when I decided to say something.

"Geez your as hard as a rock!" Was my genius remark, yes Deca just forget the hello and go ahead and insult the random guy? Nice.

I must have pulled him out of some kind of daze because he shoke his head and looked a little lost and sick.

"Dude are you okay?" I mean I can't be that hard can I? I'm sure as hell not as hard as him.

"Huh?....oh….umm….yeah I'm fine. You okay?" this random guy said.

"I'll be fine….I'll umm….seya around." I said as I waved.

I walked into the cafeteria when I felt an arm around my waist.

"What the hell?!" I shouted as the arm dragged me into the hallway and pushed me against the wall. That's when I saw it was Mike Newton.

I breathed so I wouldn't do anything rational and spoke.

"Mike Newton you get your filthy hands off me."

He pushed up against the wall harder and whispered

"Why? What will you do?" In a voice that I think was meant to sound seductive but it sounded like he was choking on a peanut or something.

Then I snapped when his hand moved to my face. I spun around and kicked him in the back of the knees while he yelped in pain, good. I grabbed his arm and bent it around his back while now I was sure he was about to cry and then pinned him on the ground. Smacking his face forward so his nose would break.

"Touch me again and I'll break more than your nose." I threatened.

And with that I sat up and saw those same midnight blue eye's that looked worried. Huh? Must be one of Mike's _friends_. Then I realised he had said something to me while I was fretting.

"Are you okay?" He repeated, this time I could hear him.

"Yup. Dunno bout him though." I shrugged. "Might need a few stitches and stuff but he'll live." "Unfortunately" I said in a quiet whisper that he wasn't meant to hear but did anyway.

He chuckled and nodded then walked away to the cafeteria while saying goodbye over his shoulder to me. I just nodded in response and walked the opposite way. I heard something. Oh… it was mike Newton. So he did survive did he? Well damn.

"I doubt you would break my arms and legs, what else is there?" Mike shouted as I walked away. So I turned but continued walking backwards.

"Oh I'm sure I'll find something." I said with a wink and chuckled while he gasped as he finally caught onto what I was talking about.

I turned away and entered the biology class and sat at my desk. I wasn't the only one with an empty desk, Jessica and Lauren or as I like to call them _the school sluts_ sat alone as well. It was kind of an invitation to the guys I guess. I never really cared so I just ignored everyone. Everybody started to pile in from the door and taking their seats. When I finally noticed everyone was already seated and ready for the next lesson.

That's when the door opened with a gush of wind rustling the paper on everyone's desk except for mine because I was seated in the back furtherest away from the door. The entrance made me chuckle because it looked very cliché and to be honest a bit dramatic. When I realised people were looking at me because I was laughing I just flipped them off and turned to see who had just came in. It was that same guy I kept seeing with the really wicked eyes. I chuckled again at my choice of words which brought me to his attention. He looked at me for awhile just standing there in the door entrance when I finally got sick of the annoying staring so I threw a small piece of paper at his forehead and waited until he came back from where ever the hell he was. He looked down at the piece of paper and realised what it was for and looked up giving mean appreciated look and I just nodded in return.

He handed Mr Masterton his slip so he could sign it and received it back a few seconds later. The guy looked up while Jessica and Lauren raced over to try and get him to sit by them it looked like they were attacking him, I actually felt sorry for him. Then he looked at my with the most innocent puppy dog face I had ever seen and stuck out his bottom lip to top it off, I knew what he wanted, he wanted to sit next to me because I was the only one that wasn't looking at him with lust filled eyes. I mean come on?! Even the guys looked like they were daydreaming about him. "Ugh." I mumbled. I looked up again and nodded towards him and once again he smiled in appreciation. He came and sat next to me while I was looking at the response I got from everyone else. The girls were sending death glares at me and surprisingly the guy's were sending death glares at the stranger next to me. My attention was pulled away when I heard a very loud throat clearing beside me.

"Yes?" I said in a politely non interested voice.

"Umm…Thank you…For before…with the paper and stuff and the seating, I'm Logan by the way." He said.

I nodded "I'm Decoda but people call me Deca."

"Oh….." He looked down in silence trying to break the awkwardness I guess then I saw him looking no staring at the old cuts on my arm.

I smirked and said "Their scars." No response. I cleared my throat loudly hoping to stop his staring, it was making me very uncomfortable. He continued to stare. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hey?! Hello?!" I whisper yelled. God dammit! And so I tried for a more subtle response. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Logan? You in there Logan?"

"Huh? Oh…umm…sorry just sort of zoned out there. Did you do this to yourself?" he asked as he gently held my arm and stroked the scars. I noted his hand was very cold and I wondered what was wrong with him and decided I would just butt out of his life._If only he wold do the same._

I signed _why even bother trying to deny it._ "Yes."

He gasped "Why? Why would you do this to yourself? It's so horrible."

Grrr….he's judging me. And I snapped. "Don't judge me, you don't even know me!" I whipped at him and snatched my arm away. Stupid freaking know it all!

"I'm….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that….." He left the sentence hanging, when I noticed his staring _again I might add _probably waiting for a response_._

I signed and answered "It's okay, your not the first one to notice."

He signed in relief and asked another question to change the subject I guess.

"So….you don't have car?" He said while eyeing my skateboard that was leaned against my chair, another assumption.

I signed this isn't an unusual question since I have heard it all i never really answer them because they ask in a smug way, it jst makes me roll my eyes in response though.

"Yes I have a car, I just don't like to ride it to school." I pouted at the thought that I wont be able to drive it till tonight.

Logan chuckled at my expression and asked "Why don't you drive it to school?"

"It would bring to much attention towards me. I try to blend in. I don't know why I try, I've already failed miserably." I signed and decided that since it doesn't do anything or even really help I would drive it to school tomorrow. Swweeeeetttttt!!!!!!

"Oh…..What kind of car is it?"

Ahhh my most favourite question.

"It's a…a…" I signed "It's an Aston Martain."

I heard a gasp and looked up to see what I could have possibly done this time. Geez this guy is kinda getting on my nerves. Ugh! He must be bi-polar or something.

"Can I see it?" He blurted out before he even noticed what he had said.

And I just laughed in response.

"You'll get your chance tomorrow." I said.

At that exact moment the bell rang and I packed my books up and looked up to see him already gracefully and hurriadly leaving the do i smell or something? I smelt myself selfconsiosly, nope i smell like strawberries.

I finally came to the conclusion that the dude is Bi Polar.


	2. In a peaceful Bliss

_**Authors Note: Hey I know people are a bit it confused about the characters so here they are.**_

_**Decoda – Isabella.**_

_**Logan – Edward.**_

_**Blake – caregiver.**_

_**Lauren – Lauren.**_

_**Jessica – Jessica.**_

_**Others will be introduced.**_

_**Another important note Decoda's parent are dead.**_

_**Love you guys.**_

_**Jazzy Jazz.**_

_**xoxo**_

2 – In a peaceful bliss. 

The bell rang waking me from a dreamless and peaceful nap during English class. Don't get me wrong I love English and writing and books and that stuff but my English teacher mmm….not so much. This was by far the most boring class in the whole school, hence the reason why I'm sleeping, well was sleeping.

"Miss Smith can I please speak to you?" Said my English teacher Mrs umm something.

"Speak of the devil." I mumbled to myself.

"Umm I'm sorry Miss but I've got to meet my father." I said as an excuse.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow then." She said.

"Uhh yeah maybe." I said quickly while receiving my skateboard and running through the door. Heading to the field.

"Freedom!" I shouted as I collapsed to the grass ditching my skateboard off to the side and breathing in the smell.

A small chuckle caught my attention. As I turned I saw Logan standing behind me. Haha It's the bi polar dude laughing at me! Great.

"What are you stalking me?" I said in an irritated tone.

"What? No it's you that's popping in everywhere." He said, although I saw something flash in his eyes before he hid it.

"That's what she said." I said, and chuckled at my joke.

His face was still composed but I saw his lips twitch in response to my joke.

"Haha No-one can resist the power of Deca's humour. I rule!" I said. He finally gave in and laughed. It was a musical laugh that rang like a bell, it was strange to see such a usually tense person laugh so freely but I was glad I was the cause of it.

He was absolutely stunning when he laughed and I wanted to hear more of it but

I was distracted when I felt like someone was staring at me. I glanced towards parking lot and saw his family waiting by their car.

"Wow don't they look happy." I said sarcastically, noting that they all looked like i had just stabbed their brother.

"Especially the blonde." I said as she glared at Logan from across the car park. Logan looked up from me and glanced at her.

Then she decided to share the love and glared at me. I glared back and she looked stunned that my glare had beaten hers by far.

"Oh umm sorry I have to umm…." Logan said and left the sentence hanging like I was disappointed.

"Go." I said and shooed him away with my hand noting that it looked like he had to go.

He nodded and left, very gracefully I might add.

I got up from the ground and brushed myself off, receiving more glares from the whole student body of the school.

"Geez it must be everyone's time of the month." I mumbled, received my skateboard and walked towards the footpath and skated off.

I arrived home and unlocked my door. I saw Blake sitting on the couch looking very intense while watching some crappy sitcom on tv.

"Oh no don't get up it's just me." I said sarcastically.

I sat on the couch and faced the tv.

"So who's killed who?" I said in a uninterested voice.

"Shhh!" Blake said.

"Fine!" I said.

"My day was great by the way thanks for asking." I yelled from the steps. Climbing up them and walking past the second story and climbed to the third story.

"Ugh this house is too big." I yelled in an irritated voice.

After passing 3 different rooms I finally reached mine.

"Finally!" I said and threw my hand in the air while jumping onto my bed. Mmm whoever made pillows is a genius.

A loud knock on my door distracted me from my precious sleep time.

"Ya?" I yelled.

"Can I come in?" Blake asked.

"I'm sorry but as you are an unauthorised personal I'm going to have to answer that with a ahh….nah." I said and chuckled.

"Decaaaaaa." He whined.

"Thats only going to lower your chances from 0 to umm 0. I don't allow babies in my room, you wouldn't be able to handle the overload of awesomeness which this room is now in hold of."

"Now that I'm in here of course." I added onto my joke and laughed again, man I'm on a roll today.

The door opened as I turned around and watched as Blake tried to glare at me but failed miserably and burst out laughing.

I chuckled at his pathetic attempt to be angry at me. As I said no-one can resist the power of Deca's power.

"So… What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much." He answered.

"Okay then, bye bye." I said as I waved.

"Oh umm okay then seya at dinner." He said and walked out while leaving the door open.

Huh what a waste of time.

"Hey shut the damn door you're letting the awesomeness out!" I shouted.

"Okay okay sorry geez." He said and closed the door.

"Oh by the way I'm gonnna need a new alarm clock!" I yelled to Blake.

I grabbed my ipod and started listening to paramore and soon fell asleep.

I woke early next morning and felt like I was falling, then when I hit the floor I figured out I was falling. Great start to the morning.

"Face meet floor." I said while lying facedown on the floor.

I slowly got up and noted while looking at my watch I had slept in.

I ran to my closet to get some clothes then head to the bathroom.

After my shower I got dressed and ran down stairs eager to drive my Aston martin. Oh how I absolutely love that car.

After shoving my breakfast down my throat I grabbed my keys and ran out the door to the garage. Opening the door I saw my car a jumped in. It took a few minutes for me to resist the urge to just ditch school and lay down to sleep in the comfortable backseat of my car but figured that the damn school would probably ring Blake at work and he would go in full panic mode.

Driving to school at full speed I was in heaven and I wished I could stay here, where there are no worries, nothing to block out or shield yourself away from and alone.

Most people are afraid to be alone but since I've been alone for so long I grown to like it, I've adjusted to not having anyone around. I was always the more suffer in silence type so I never needed a shoulder to cry on, with my parents dead now I guess that's a good thing.

But all too soon I arrived at school. (Right on time I might add, because of my awesome driving.)

I could see all the curious eyes peering through my rear vision mirror but decided to ignore them. Getting out of the car almost instantly I could see the whispering starting all around me. Then I spotted Logan's family all grouped around their car. The big guy was looking at my car with lust filled eyes until the blonde smacked him in the back of the head.

The taller blond guy was speaking to the girl next to him with his arms wrapped around her waist and then there's Logan, Logan was…well… I wouldn't exactly say he looked happy (But when is he ever happy for more than 10 seconds?)

But he didn't look angry it was a more a frustrated crossed with a surprised crossed with a confused look. This just made me confused and frustrated. Talk about annoying.

I shook my head a turned to get my skateboard out the backseat of my car.

(Hey can you drive a car in the school hallways? No. But you can with a skateboard.) With one last glance towards Logan I skated off towards my first class of the day with one thought in my mind.

_This is gonna be a long day._

The class 3rd period bell rang signalling lunch time. (Yay!) And because I didn't have much of a breakfast I eagerly skated to the cafeteria and was in a peaceful bliss until someone pushed me off my skateboard and onto the ground. I landed with a thud but otherwise I was fine since I've learnt during my karate classes how to fall properly, fortunately.

"Dude, what the hell?" I said, trying to keep calm while getting up. When I looked up from myself and I saw the funniest sight in the whole of history, and tried to hold in my laughter while looking over Lauren and Jessica._(remember their the school sluts.)_ Lauren was looking what I think was meant to be tough, the thought of Lauren being tough was just automatic laughing fit for me although she failed because she just looked like a tool like everyone else is this damn school except for 5 people. (cough-Logan's family-cough cough.) and Jessica just looked like a douche, need I say more?

"Let this be a warning. Stay away from Logan!" She shouted in a nasally voice.

"Excuse me?" I said confused as to what the hell she was on about.

"You heard me!" She shouted then she had the nerve to try and punch me. I dodged it easily and grabbed her arm then twisted it and snapped my arm down on the back of her arm on the elbow bone, not enough to brake it just to make it hurt like hell. She pulled her other arm and threw it forward too slow to hit me again, I spun around her and kicked her in the back of legs, as she fell to the ground I turned and walked in front of her a grabbed my skateboard then turned around. Everyone had stopped and stared at the fight some people video tapping with their phones others taking pictures.

"You better run away!"

What the hell I never run away, and I don't plan on it either.

I walked back and jumped at her tackling her to the ground the punched her in the face twice until she tried to hit me, I dodged it then pulled my fist back collecting all my power into the last punch to finish her off.

Then I was pulled back by a cold but strong pair of arms.

"Ugh let me go, I'm gonna kill her ah!" I shouted trying to get free but soon realised I wasn't going anywhere so I gave up.

"No. Or you might actually kill her." A familiar voice said. Then I realised it was Logan. Great! Just freaking awesome!

"That's the point Dumbass, its what I said wasn't it?" I said calmly.

We were standing still now and he still had his grip with both arms around my waist, us both observing Laurens recovery.

"I believe it was, but I'm not letting go. Why did you do that anyway?" He said in a curious voice.

"Her first attempt in punching me was an invitation written on her forehead." I said truthfully.

"I'm not convinced that she had 'Decoda you are invited to beat the crap out of me.' On her forehead." He said still calm.

"Smartass." I mumbled but I knew he heard because he chuckled and plus I'm beginning to think this guy has super hearing.

"Anyway it was self defence, not my fault she can't punch for crap." I said and laughed at my excuse. Smooth, Decoda, real smooth.

"Yeah sure." He responded, obviously not convinced although it was partly the truth.

"Whatever." I said, while noting his arms were still wrapped securely around my waist.

"You can let go now, you look a little uncomfortable more like your in pain actually." I said while examining the pained look on his face.

"Oh. Thank you, I think, but no killing Lauren, or anyone else for that matter." He said.

"Okay. Deal." And I suddenly felt colder where he had let go.

"You are a bit prone to over reacting you know?" He said, taking me aback. I do not overreact.

"Aw come on, you can't be saying that you would actually mind if Lauren stop hassling you?" I said, in a curious voice.

"Why you jealous?" He said, still curious.

I snorted. "Ya sure, whatever." I said not really caring.

He looked taken aback from my answer.

And I started laughing at his face; he thought I was actually serious.

"Kidding, Sheez.

"What?"

"I was kidding, ya know joking?"

"Yeah, anyway you don't have to defend me I can look after myself." He said still looking a bit shocked..

I just snorted a response. He thinks I'm defending him. Ha! But I started questioning myself whether or not I was defending him.

No!

I can't let him in. Not him. Not anyone!

Then the bell rang waking me from my trance.

"Umm I'll just be going to class now." I said.

"Oh right me to, I'll seya around." He said.

"Yup." I responded while retrieving my skateboard and skated to my next class.

The day went by with no more interesting events.

I drove home thinking about what I'm gonna tell Blake and decided to stick with the self defence story.

_**AN:**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_

_**4rm:jazzy jazz.**_

_**Don't be shy to press the pretty green button.**_

_**xoxo.**_


End file.
